Almost Doesn't Count
by Fairy Maiden
Summary: (AUOne-shot) Kagome is tired of always being hurt, so to end it fo rgood she reaveals her feelings of hurt and anguish at her best friends night club one night. Hoping to finally be set free from the betrayal and pain.


**Almost Doesn't Count**

Guess what?! The one and only Dark Maiden is back with another one-shot, who'd have thought I would get into writing them? I certainly didn't, but considering the nice reviews I got from my last one, even though there where only two, I got inspired to do another one. Any way this one is also an AU and slightly bashes Inuyasha. The difference is this one is from Kagome's point of view. No, it is not a sequel to my song-fic "Angel Eyes". Although this story will revolve around the song "Almost Doesn't Count" by Brandy I don't know if it could be considered a song-fic. Obviously the _italics_ are the song and anything else is from Kagome's point of view.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Almost Doesn't Count".

A young girl with waist length, raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes stood back stage of her best friend's night club, peeking out at the crowded night club. Sango and Miroku usually had to beg her to sing but tonight she had surprised them greatly by requesting to sing as soon as they approached her. Tonight was a special night she had told them, tonight was the night she was going to let go of the past for good. Naturally they were quite confused as to what she meant but it didn't matter to them as long as she was going to honor them by singing for them they would be happy. So here she was waiting to be introduced all the while searching for the few familiar faces she really wanted to see tonight. But she had barely spotted a familiar face when her attention was drawn towards the stage, it was time.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce the enchanting voice of one of my dearest friends, Kagome Higurashi!" Announced Sango, creating a huge thunder of applause.

Kagome walked out onto the stage with her head slightly bent forward so the crowd couldn't see her face, then as she got to the middle of the stage, she lifted her head and flashed the audience a dazzling but some what sad smile. As she looked out into the crowd she scanned over the faces quickly until she saw a familiar young man with golden eyes and beautiful silver white hair. "Hey everyone, and welcome to Club Slayer! I just want to let everyone know that tonight I will only be performing one song, so with that here it is 'Almost Doesn't Count'!" With that she bowed her head again and let the music playing wash over her.

"_Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, baby   
Didn't I didn't I  
You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count"  
_

The young man Kagome had been staring at earlier was in shock as he heard Kagome begin to sing. He had heard her sing before but never with as emotion as she did now. He was trapped by all the emotion he could hear and then he finally started to realize what the song was saying.

_  
Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, baby  
You'd found it in me  
But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count_

As Kagome continued to sing she watched the emotions play across the young man's face, first confusion, then awe, and now slowly creeping upon him realization. 'So you are finally realizing it, Inuyasha? All the pain, and all the false hope you made me feel.' Kagome never missed a beat of the song as she thought about Inuyasha's reaction; instead she seemed to pour more strength and emotion into her song.__

I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for  


Kagome really hoped this song would get through to Inuyasha, because if it didn't then she would have a difficult time getting him to let her go. She was tired of it, all of it. After all there is only so much pain a heart can go through before it's time to call it quits. By the many times she had secretly caught him cheating, Kagome knew that she would never be the only woman in his life. Obviously she would never be enough for him, and the hesitation to commit only proved it to her more.

_  
Gonna find me somebody  
Not afraid to let go  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
You came real close  
But every time you built me up   
You only let me down  
And everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count  
_

As the young man now identified as Inuyasha listened to this next verse, he felt even guiltier if possible. He wanted to feel angry at the thought of Kagome finding another man to replace him and treat her the way he should have, but he knew he couldn't. Not only would it be selfish, it would also be as though he were denying her of her the right to find true happiness.

_  
Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
From the cruel, cruel world  
Almost convince me  
You're gonna stick around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count  
_

'Yeah, that was me always leaving her and then running back when things didn't turn out the way I thought they would.' Inuyasha thought mournfully. "I'm sorry" mouthed Inuyasha as he caught Kagome's eye on stage. Then he gave her a sad smile of understanding as he slowly bowed his head in defeat.

_  
So maybe I'll be here  
Maybe I'll see ya 'round  
That's the way it goes  
Almost doesn't count_

As the song ended Kagome gave one last sad smile before she left the stage and the club. She truly was happy that Inuyasha had understood what she was trying to say, and now she hoped that she really would find that special guy that would make her whole. She wouldn't ever forget Inuyasha, he would always be special to her, but now he was some one of the past and the past has to be let go eventually. As Kagome continued home she walked with a bounce in her step and her soul singing free.

Well, that's the end and I really hope it wasn't too bad. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, any and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
